


A Twisted Sense of Humor

by AnnaCipactli12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, F/M, Lost Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCipactli12/pseuds/AnnaCipactli12
Summary: Fate is not written in stone. That is something Han always believed until he met Leia, Luke, and stepped into a world of trouble. But even before that, he knew that he was different and was meant for greater things. Thing is ... you have to be careful what you wish for because the higher you aim, the harder the fall is. Now that Han is dead, he thinks he is free from the Force's clutches only to discover that there is much left for him to do. And he has an unexpected companion who will guide him through his mission.





	A Twisted Sense of Humor

This was Han Solo's last flight. Mary watched as her former lover fell from the catwalk after he was run through Kylo Ren's lightsaber.

"Your own son." She told him after he opened his eyes and found himself face to face with his first royal fling. "You always aimed for the highest prize. Now look where that has got you."

"There is still hope." He said. He took her hands. Unlike his, they were warm. "Our daughter lives Mary. Why did you not tell me? I could have flown back to you. We could have avoided the galaxy so much pain."

"Do you see me giving up what I love or you?" She asked. The two sat next to each other on a wooden bench. The place they were was where they first met. A long, long time ago. "Deep down you were never going to leave Leia for me. I knew that when Luke came and told you what Ben had done." 

"I would if you had asked me. I was ready to be a good father. You know I was not going to leave you alone to deal with those kriffin vipers."

"You remember what my father told me? Never trust someone who makes a promise twice. You failed with Ben, you wouldn't have made much more of a difference with Regina."

"Regina." He chortled. "Now that's very original, Mars. Just like you to name our daughter after what you always wanted to be."

"Being Queen was my right and I won that throne without shedding one drop of blood."

"Whatever you say, Your Majesty."  He said then did a mock bow.

"What about you? You left when I needed you the most. I could have abandoned it all too, and left the Earth to chance. Your ungrateful son destroyed everything and everyone I loved. The Earth looked to me for guidance so I became the Earth's leader."

"After you killed your cousin. How old was she again? Five and ten, or six and ten? Doesn't make a difference for your lot. She was young, you were getting old. She had to go."

"She did. That is the difference between you and me. I had to make a choice, her or the Earth.  I chose Earth."

"Nah, that is not it. What difference did it make if Earth was ruled by a Protestant or Catholic? You wanted the throne, sweetheart and you would never get it through the First Order so you sold yourself to the highest bidder. You became the New Republic's whore."

Mary slapped him. Han laughed harder. He stood up and looked at his reflection on the River Thames. "I never thought I'd see this handsome face again. Good thing you did not leave a bruise there, honey."

"You never change, Han. You could never look after yourself, how could you be expected to look after a child? I kept Regina hidden in play sight. She was raised by good people. Honest, hardworking, god-fearing people. After what your son did though, it became clear that it wouldn't be long before Snoke found out about her and used her in the same manner she used your son."

"So you gave her up. No, let me guess. Took her to Lors San Tekka, that old coot, to wipe out her memory and fill her with lies about how her parents where good for nothing drunken peasants who sold her for another pint."

"I did what I had to do."

Han got back to sitting down next to her. His shoulder became slumped, he looked down at his boots then at her. "Much good it did. Snoke knows and so does Ben."

"Ben doesn't know the full story. He will never tell Regina the truth lest he risks someone having a good opinion of a man he wants the galaxy to despise as much as he does." Mary said as a matter-of-factly.

"You sure know how to kick a man when he is done, Mars. What now? Do I become part of the Force or join you in your Christian heaven and we get to live happily ever after like in one of your songs?"

"No. This is not the end of the line for either one of us. There is still much left for us to do."

"That is where you are wrong, Mars. I did what I had to do too. I played by the rules and got screwed; I am not going back to relive those wonder years." He was angry now. He got up, grabbed a stone and tossed it across the River. "Gods damn it all. The Force, royalty, you and everyone in this galaxy. What about what I wanted? Was it too much to ask to lead my own way." He shouted. He started laughing again. "Qi'Ra was right. 'I know what you truly are.' Bunch of bantha shit." 

"You are more than the sum of your mistakes, Han. You can try to outrun your destiny but in the end it will always catch up with you. The Force is not done with us yet. We must follow where it leads us." Han made a dismissive sound. "Unless you want your son to create more orphans. Now that he's passed Snoke's dead and found his sister, you know what he's capable of."

"He won't get to Rey. She ain't dumb."

"No? Look who her father is. What blood she carries. The Force is strong in her family as it in your son through his Skywalker side. If he wins her over with his lies, the galaxy will be lost to darkness forever."

Han was about to give another sarcastic comeback, lifting his finger, pointing it at her in a rude manner but after the meaning of her words sank in, he chose not to. Letting his arm fall, an angry sigh escaped from his lips followed by a groan. "It's never going to let me go, is it?"

"You are with me now, you don't have to walk this path alone any more than I do. We can make things right again."

"No, Mary," He said, calling her by her Christian name. The late Queen was grateful for that. "Even if we are successful, nothing can erase the footprints we left behind. They are dried up in cement and no good deed will cover those up."

"So? Henry V ordered his men not to rape and pillage until a French lord refused to surrender. Everyone remembers the victories, not the bad deeds. My father killed many men but people remember him as the jolly good monarch who freed England from Rome's grip and his pageantry. Some will remain to remind future generations of our actions but their voices will be overshadowed by the hero worshipers and the dreamers."

"Spoken like your father. You open your mouth and all I can hear is your old man. So now what?" He repeated. "What does this Force wants us to do? If we are going to get screwed again, might as well get it over with."

Mary flashed him a smile. _Never leave it unsaid that Han is not committed._ She extended her hand and he took it. Together, they stepped into the gateway that separated the world of the living and the dead. The space between the spaces where they could watch over their offspring, and guide them against the evil that threatened to consume the galaxy.

"It will not be easy. Ben can sense everything. Snoke will know where we are before we try to contact them." Han warned her. "I am no Jedi, the Force can't seriously think we can win this against an experienced dark wizard like him and his league of psychos."

"The Force knows what it is doing. It has sent Jedi and Sith before and they've all failed. It is time for a change." Mary said. "Let Luke worry about Snoke. Besides, the First Order's supreme leader has bigger fish to fry. He will sense the inner turmoil in Kylo. Killing your father is not an easy choice and he's been prey to the light as his grandfather was to the dark side. Snoke will sense that and focus his energies on testing Kylo to ensure that the master of the knights of Ren has not fully turned his back on him."

"Okay, then. So where do we go?"

"To where it all started." Mary said and Han instantly regretted asking that question. Both ghosts stepped into the palace where the two had met. A worn down structure that was a shadow of where it once was. The portraits were weathered, the gilded statues had lost its shine and the painting had also faded.

A ghost world. _Appropriate_ -Han thought. A noise broke his chain of thought. A red haired world came running straight to them. Han recognized her at once and called her name. "She can't see or hear us Han unless we want to make our presence known."

"Then let's make it known." Mary stopped him. "Why not? Didn't we come here to save the galaxy? Let's save the galaxy!"

"Not yet. If she sees us it will be a lot for her to take in. We must wait until we are sure no one is spying."

Han swore under his breath. The two kept on walking, following Mary's kid sister. Not kid sister anymore. The girl -as he'd known her- had grown up. She was a woman now, and although she was dressed in Resistance clothes, she still possessed the same elegance she'd always been known for.

The more halls they passed, occupied by Resistance fighters and modern equipment, conjured a lot of painful memories. This was where Han found himself in after he scammed a powerful Corellian lord. He was looking for a primitive planet to hide, one under Imperial control but that the Empire didn't care too much for, and he found it on Earth.

The common folk were kind. He blended right in. He was a dirty urchin like them, but not being one to enjoy hanging around his own kind, and craving the good stuff the rich had, he got himself a hot gig in the palace. That is where he met Mary. 

Han did not want to go there. It was a part of his past he had buried in the deep recesses of his mind but this place's dark pull was unavoidable. He saw the two of them laughing after he told her she was way more beautiful than the new chick his father was dating.

Mary could not help being hit at by a scoundrel. Five years later, her father had remarried and he had entered the Imperial Academy. He was on a routine mission with his commanding officer to Earth. Henry VIII remembered him but did not let his anger at being lied to by a former dirty urchin get in the way of his and other remaining Earth leader's alliance with the Empire. To seal the deal, he allowed for one of the cadets to dance with his new wife.

He got picked, Han had to swallow his pride and take her new damsel to dance. It made Mary jealous. Anne Boleyn knew and took the opportunity to flirt with him. She gave up after he told her that he was into all kinds of things that her people would consider lewd, and found believe in a sky daddy stupid.

Mary found his sense of humor a good change from the sterile one of her father's courtiers who were more interested in licking her old man's boots then rising on their own merit. Han knew the kind. He was not the sort to please everyone. He was an adventurer and as part of the Imperial Navy, he planned to make history by becoming the best pilot the galaxy ever saw.

But then he got kicked out and he was back to his illegal activities. Mary was disappointed. _"Find a stable job for once. This was your chance to better yourself and you threw it out the window._ " Han told her he could get whatever he wanted. Things came easily to him thanks to his skills. Why did he have to spend the rest of his days, obeying a bunch of suits when he could be enriching himself, and live through all sorts of adventures.

Mary told him he should reconsider, even offered writing a letter so the Empire would take him back but he told her thanks but no thanks. He was happy with his newfound freedom.

 _Eventually I got married, broke her heart. Got divorced, met Leia. Broke her heart again. And still, our paths crossed._ They always found their way to each other.   
They were so desperate for companionship at that time that they forgot about consequences. Mary tossed away her honor and he his vows to Leia.

They were both screw ups. And now these screw ups are going to save the galaxy. T _he Force does have a bad sense of humor._


End file.
